World of Chances
by Mmrpiper
Summary: Discovering that her father wasn't really her father. Hermione Granger sets on a journey to find her biological father, with no information but his name. She will discover secrets more than she could imagine, nothing could prepare her for John WInchester's life. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger looked around what was once her home. She sniffed back her tears and grabbed a photo of her and her parents last christmas. Thinking back she never would have thought she would be all on her own. She had Harry and Ron of course, but they didn't know how she was feeling. Harry lost his parents when he was young and Ron still had both of his parents.

She grew up with her parents and losing them so tragically was heartbreaking for her. What was even more heartbreaking was what she last said too them.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hermione dear, I'm so glad you could make it. You're father and I have something to disuss with you" said Mrs. Granger._

_Hermione set her purse down and started Walking to the living room she noticed both her dad sitting on the couch, staring down at his hands, looking worried. Sitting down on the opposite couch she looked at her parents. "What was it you wanted to talk about mum?"_

_Sighing her mother started fiddling her thumbs, not glancing up at Hermione she slowly started talking "Hermione, dear." Pausing and taking a deep breathe she started once more._

_" Before you were born honey, when me and your father were just married, my greatgrandmother died. She lived in America and me and my family traveled over to make it too her funeral. Your father couldn't take time off of work so he couldn't come and we ended up staying there alot longer than expected. She left everything too us in her will and we had to pack or sell everything she had in her house. She lived in this little boondocks town, a place where everyone knew each other. Every morning I would go down to the local dinner and get a cup of coffee. That's where I meant him. John Winchester he was in town for buisness and me and him became good friends. Hermione you have to understand, we didn't mean for it too happen. We were drunk and caught up in the moment."_

_Not liking where the conversation was going Hermione sat up straighter._

_"I cheated on your father Hermione. I was so upset with myself I asked my parents if I could fly back too London as soon as possible. I met John at the dinner the night before I left, he explained to me what had happen was a mistake. That he was married and his wife was pregnant. I knew that that was the last time I would see John Winchester so we hugged goodbye and I left for the plane. I came home and told your father immediately, he was angry but was tolerable and told me he wasn't going to leave me. We would work it out. A month late I found out I was pregnant."_

_Hermione gasped. Her mother couldn't possibly be implying that the man who raised her was most likely not her father. With tears in her eyes she glanced at her dad who remained silent. She also noticed that he had tears in his eyes._

_Clearing his throat he looked Hermione in the eyes and said " Me and your mother both realized that John could possibly be your father, I explained to her that I wasn't going to leave her, that I would love you whether you were mine or John's. Hermione me and your mother are explaining this too you because we both want you to have the choice for a paternity test."_

_Starled Hermione replied with a firm "NO." Getting up quickly and scooting over her dad she sat down next to him and grabbed his hands. "I don't care if this John character is my biological father or not. YOU are my dad. You raised me, you protected me, you taught me. It was YOU who loved me." Staring directly into his eyes, "You are my dad, I don't need a test to tell me otherwise."_

_Smiling her father wrapped her in a hug and sighed in relief._

_Wrapped up in her fathers arms she looked up at her mum. She should be mad at her, she cheated on her father, reguardless if she was drunk or not. But it was a mistake. She smiled at her mum to let her know there was no hard feelings._

_*End Flashback*_

Hermione stuffed the picture in her purse. She couldn't believe that day was just 2 months ago. She couldn't believe that her parents died 3 weeks ago from a car crash. In a way she felt relieved though, they died such a normal way. And even though she was still upset she couldn't help and feel grateful it was the latter. Despite what she told her father that day, she couldn't help but admit she was a little curious if John was her father or not.

So before they died she did get a paternity test done. It was a week after that she got the results stating that she wasn't the daughter of the man who raised her, but the daughter of a man who she didn't even know. She was on her way to visit her parent to tell them when she got the phone call from the police.

Placing the her keys on the entry table she turned around and walked out. The real estate agent would be there later to pick up the keys. Right now she had a plane to catch. To America, she was going to find this John Winchester. What she was going to do when she did, she had no idea but she just had too do. She may have had lost her parents, but she still had one parent out there.


	2. Chapter 2

**~~~~ HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY VAULT!" screamed Bellatrix. Pinning both her hands down with a strength Hermione was shocked by .**

**She replied "Please, I don't know anything." She watched as Bellatrix shoved the sleeve of her jacket up, suddenly a sharp white pain shot through her arm. She gritted her teeth as she saw Bellatrix carve the beginning of the word Mudblood into her arm. ~~~~**

Hermione gasped. It was ridicoulous she still had dreams .Who was she kidding though, she was tortured. People didn't just recover from that so quickly. Neither did they forget it. Willing her heart to slow down she took in her surroundings. She was currently in some dive of a motel room. It was truly disgusting, the wallpaper was peeling, and there was stains she was sure she didn't want to find out from what. It also had the faint smell of mildew.

She scrunched up her nose in disgust and got out of bed. She walked over to the mirror above the dresser and took note of the dark circles under her eyes.

She was exhausted. She was in America for a month already and she was no wherer near in discovering where John Winchester was. Every lead she had ended up in a dead end. She did however discover that he had two sons which meant that she had two brothers. Well four if you cound Harry and Ron, but as of late she has been avoiding them. They were busy and she knew if she mentioned what she was up too they would drop everything to help her and she couldn't allow them to do that. They had lives of their own to live.

Hurrying to get dress she was in desperate need of some caffeine before she started the task of once again trying to hunt down John Winchester. She snorted in amusement. When she was 17 she was in the midst of hunting horcruxes, now years later she was hunting but for something quite different.

She walked over to her car, a piece of shit if she had to be honest. But it was the only thing she could afford, slamming the creaking door she pulled out to make her way to the local dinner. Finally making her way to the dinner she sat down in the booth closest to the door, ever since the war she learned that it was always a good idea to know where your exits were. She highly doubt Death Eaters were going to come rushing into the dinner but it was better safe to be sorry.

"Same as usual dear?" asked the waitress.

"Yes please." replied Hermione with a smile.

A jingle went through the dinner alerting that someone had come in, glancing backwards she noticed two men in a intense conversation making way to the booth next to her. Observing them she could see that they were obviously brothers, they looked too much alike not to be. Also noticing that the slightly shorter one had to be the oldest. He had the air about him that he was the one in control.

She started listening to their conversation. She knew it was rude to listen to other peoples conversation, but growing up in a war she realized it was safer to know what everyone was talking about. Especially people who talked in hush tones like these two. It was most likely those people that carried secrets.

"I don't know Dean." said the taller one. Huh. So the shorter one's name was Dean. Looking at him again she agreed that he looked like a Dean.

"Look Sam, Dad wanted us to finish this. So we finish it, its the family buisness. He died so now we take over. It would be a insult to his memory if we just gave up. And besides I though you were all gung ho in ganking these thing." replied Dean.

Sam, that was the younger ones name. She was highly confused with their conversation. What in the hell did ganking mean. Whatever it meant it didn't sound too pleasing. Listening once more she caught the last part of Sam's reply. "John Winchester was selfish. He was all about revenge."

Throwing a hand up to her mouth to cover her gasp Hermione froze up. Did they just say John Winchester . It had to be a coincedence. Surely there was plenty of people with that name. But she couldn't take the risk, this was the break she was looking for. Taking a huge breath she stood up and slowly walked over to the brothers booth.

"Excuse Me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Now Hermione was always proud that she was known as the sensible one. The smart one. Well if everyone that had once called her sensible and smart saw what she was doing now, they would take that all back. Pulling into the same motel that she left this morning, she parked right next to the shiny black impala that were housing the two brothers. Her brothers.

She already had put two together on the drive here. She knew that John Wincheters had two sons, and how convient that two men come walking in talking about John. She wasn't 100% sure of course, but she was going on more of a gut feeling.

Watching as they got out of the car and looked back to see if she followed. Getting out of her car she followed them quietly to their room that was ironically three doors down from hers. Dean stepped back and said "Ladies first."

Looking at him, she walked into the motel room. She didn't exactly know what she was expecting. It was the same motel so most likely the same looking room as hers. What shocked her the most was everything was pretty tidy besides one of the beds not being made. The trash was all thrown away, and next to it were a significant amount of beer bottles. Shaking her head to herself, she was guessing the beer bottles, the majority of them belonged to Dean. Sam didn't put of the vibe of being a large consumer of alcohol.

She heard the door closed and turned around, but took a step back in shock as a gun was pointing directly to her face. What was her and being put into near death experiences.

"How do you know the name John Winchester, and what concern is he too you." said Sam

"Believe me, he is a huge concern of mine. But there is no need for a gun I assure you." replied Hermione.

"Let me assure you that there is a need for these guns until we test you." said Dean

Before Hermione could get out a confusinly "What?" She was meant face first with a spout of water. Sputtering, she opened her eyes to find Dean putting away a flask. Suddenly she was angry. Who the hell did these guys think they were? If they were in fact John Winchesters sons. She was beginning to question his sanity and their sons, if this was how they greeted people. Looking to Dean once more she noticed him pull out a knife from his pocket.

Taking a huge step backwards Hermione let out a firm "No!"

Dean, still pulling out his knife looked up at her.

"I came to you with just a question, Do you know John Winchester? You invite me back here, and stupidly I follow, to only have a gun aimed at my face and a mouthfull of water. Now you want to take a knife out and do Merlin knows what too me. I don't think so buddy." She desperately wanted to reach for her wand that was in her coat pocket, but she didn't want to take the chance of making any sudden movements. They still had their guns pointed at her.

Breathing in she said "Look I wanted to talk about all of this more civilized but it seems you too want to skip that whole civilized thing, so Im just going to go right in to what I need to say. The reason why I wanted to know where John Winchester was, is because he's my father. And If im right, which I tend to be. That would make you two my brothers."

Dean stared up at her in shock. Did she just say that John Winchester was her father. That HIS father was also HER'S. Observing her he began to pick her appearance apart. Now that he noticed she did have his nose...wait! What. There was no way that what this girl is saying is true. She looked to be around his age and he didn't remember ever having a twin and the latter would mean that his dad cheated and that just wasn't possible.

Now in even more determenation he wanted to find out what the hell this creature was. Taking huge strides towards her, before she could make any sudden movements, he roughly took her hand and made a cut on her forearm. Gasping in shock and probably a little bit of pain, she pulled her arm away from him viciously. She wasn't burning from the silver. that eliminated the majority of creatures. She was either something he hadn't encountered or human.

"It's no possible, my dad was married. You look to be around my age and I know for a fact I didn't have a sister. So that would have to mean my dad cheated and my dad may have been a dick but he wasn't no cheater." he said.

Glaring up at him she muttered, "He would have if he was drunk. It was all a mistake. My mother was married too but she had to come to America for a funeral. She meant your dad at a dinner and they became friends. It was one stupid drunken mistake, that brought me into this world. You don't think this shocked me too. Up until recently I thought the man who raised me was my own father."

Rubbing at his face, he looked behind him at Sammy. He had lowered the gun and was now staring at the girl curiously. Turning back around he told the girl "Stay put. You move a muscle and I'll get my brother to shoot you." She looked up at him once more in shock. Walking towards his brother, he gestured for him to follow him outside. Once outside he stepped in front of the window so he could still keep a eye on the her and make sure that she took his threat seriously.

"Look Dean, I think she's telling the truth. Dad did say he would go on a few hunts and come back before you were born. Maybe one hunt he got carried away a little." said Sam.

"Carried away, he did alot more than being carried away. If she's telling the truth and thats a huge IF. That would mean he cheated on mom. That he got some random girl pregnant. That would mean we have a..."

"Sister." finished Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

Every scenario that could have possibly played out in Hermione's mind did before she came to America. But this, this didn't even occur to her. How in the world did she get stuck with two lunitics for brothers. She knew one thing, she wasn't going to ever ask them a question ever again.

She could feel Dean's eyes on her. Something must of happen to him to not be so trusting. Although she should be the last one talking, after the war she was very untrusting herself. Meeting his gaze she gave him a little smile and waved. He scoffed and turned back around to Sam and their conversation. She might as well have a little fun with him, she was his sister. It was her duty to annoy him a little.

Thinking on how much she wish she had extendable ears, to easedrop. The pair walked in. They had their guns put away but she was sure they were at arms length, ready to grab in case she made any wrong moves.

Sam was the first to speak. "Okay, so say everything you are saying is true. That would make you are sister, yes?"

"Wow, your quick." retorted Hermione.

Mean mugging her, Sam continued "So if you're our sister, we want to know more about you."

Hermione sighed. Well it was a appropiate statement. They did deserve to know about her, but she also deserved a little explanation herself, including why her shirt was wet and why she was sporting a cut on her forearm.

"Okay, I'll tell you about myself. But you also have to answers some questions of mine." Gesturing to her shirt and arm.

Both Dean and Sam looked at each other before Dean gave a firm nod.

"Okay, good. Well where to start? My birthday is Septemeber 19th 1979."

"Ha that makes me your older brother!" yelled Dean, before he coughed his throat and telling her to continue.

"Uhm, I grew up in England, both my parents were Dentists. I was very good in school, in fact I was teased for being a bookworm."

Laughing Dean looked at Sam and said "Guess you have something in common, huh Sam?"

Sam gave a little smile and said "Yeah I guess so."

Feeling the atmosphere get less tense. Hermione asked if she could take a seat at the kitchen table. Getting a yes, she grabbed hold of the chair and sat down. Fidgeting her fingers, she wondered what would happen next. Hearing the beds creak under weight, she glanced back up and saw that her brothers had made themselves comfortable on each of their beds. Not be able to stand the silence any longer she asked "So, you wanna explain why Im soaking wet and bleeding."

Both boys shared a look before Dean spoke "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

Smirking she replied " Believe me, there are alot of things that I would believe in." She was implying about how she could do magic, but of course the brothers didn't know that. All of a sudden she remember why she was here in the first place. "Where is John?"

Sam looked at her with a sad smile, fearing the worst she mumbled out "What, whats wrong?"

Confriming what she already had a feeling of knowing, Sam let out a soft "He's dead."

She ran her fingers through her hair, she had a chance to at least have one parent left. But in a split second that hope she had was gone.

**A/N : Hey everyone Sorry for such a short chapter, I'm just swamp with hours of work. I'll try to update with a longer chapter as soon as I have time. Untill then, review and happy reading :)**

**-Piper**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was heartbroken. She lost another parent, and the worst part was she never got to know him. Never get to find out what kind of man he was. Never get to know if they would get along, would she feel safe in his presence, would he be protective over her?

All those questions she had for him were to be left unanswered. If she dare say it, it hurt worse losing him. She grew up with her parents, she had wonderful memories of them, and John. John and her would never make memories with each other.

Feeling awful she couldn't help but feel bad for Dean and Sam, she didn't even know the guy and she was in pain. She knew how hard it was losing a parent.

Walking over to them she grabbed their hands, looked at both of them and whispered a small "Sorry." She wanted to grab on too them and hold tight, but it was a bit too soon for that.

Still holding their gaze she asked, "How did he die. If you don't mind me answering, if it's too much to talk about I understand."

Sam squeezed her hand before Dean answered "You said you would believe anything crazy we told ya? We're about to put that too the test." Sam swung his head around and stared at Dean in shock. Dean was not the type of guy to spill any information to someone they just meant. He was the one that was cautious when it came to Hermione and if she was telling the truth.

Dean let go of her hand and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked nervous. " He was killed by a demon."

He said it so fast, Hermione almost didn't catch it.

What.

WHAT?!

Hermione knew she shouldn't be that suprised. She came from a world where the impossible was quite possible. The fact there were ghost and werewolves and every other creature you could think of in the Wizarding world and the fact she was a witch, she still was in shock. She never thought of demons actually exsisting.

Noticing the shocked looked in her eyes Dean continued to explain " There are things in this world that are evil. Our dad and us, we hunt them. Make the world a little safer you know?"

She heard Sam grunt. She suddenly realized she was squeezing his hand too tight. Releasing his hand quickly she took a step back. Clearing her throat, she squeaked out "Demon. Right demons, cause they exist. I believe you, you might think im crazy for believing you but I do. And I don't doubt that there are evil creatures out there." Feeling behind her, she grabbed the chair and flopped down on it. Putting her hands in her hands she murmured "Just let me fully grasp this, please. I honestly thought I was done with evil, guess I was wrong."

Shaking his head, Sam caught the last part. "What do you mean you thought you were done with evil?"

Gasping a bit, she thought. If they hunt supernatural things, wouldn't she count as one? Thinking quickly she asked "Have you guys ever hunted witches?"

Dean snorted in disgust. "Yeah we have! Evil son of a bitches. They sell themselves to demon for power."

Hermione nodded to herself. Guess that answered her question. How could she tell them about herself. How she was witch, they probably would think she sold herself to some demon. She would never! But how could she explain to them she was different. They seemed a little racist against anything that was supernatural. She didn't want to get shot!

Knowing they were waiting for an answer she though of a lie quickly "The reason I don't think you're crazy is because I had a bad run in with a Witch once. Well wizard, he was a man." She wasn't exactly lying.

They must have believed her because they both nodded in approval. Grabbing his keys from his jacket, Dean jingled them "Let's go have a drink, yeah? We all kind of need it, and besides its 5'oclock somewhere."

Hermione stood up to grab her own keys when Dean stopped her.

"Nuh-uh sweetheart. You're riding with us, I don't trust that deathtrap of yours." Smiling at her he gestured to the door, "Come one little sister, good beer is waiting."

* * *

Hermione later found herself between her two brothers, laughing. They were quite hilarious and sh felt comfortable with them. Even more comfortable than she did with Ron and Harry, which said something. She watched as Dean tried to hit on the bartender, Sam off to her left shaking his head in embarassment. Noticing she was watching him, he leaned over and whispered "Dean will hit on anything that walks." Laughing again she turned to watch Dean get rejected. "He usually doesn't get rejected though, guess there's a first for everything huh?" Sam took a drag from the bottom he was holding.

"I've got to use the ladies room." Hermione said, excusing herself.

Once gone. Dean gestured for Sam to sit in her sit. "What do you think Sammy, I know we kind of are implying we beleive her. But do we really? She could be something trying to mess with us, if she is. She did a really good job of acting. She truly looked hurt to find out dad was dead."

Sam placed his bottle on the bar. "I think she might be telling the truth Dean. She does kind of resemble Dad, and you know. Dad did go on hunts, anything could of happen. She did say her mom and him got drunk. How many times have you had sex while being drunk?"

Dean gave a smirk and sipped on his beer. "Oh Sammy."

Sam crinkled his nose. Ew. His brother was such a manwhore. GOing back to the conversation, "I think we should give her a shot. If she is our sister, I want to get to know her. She seems like a good enough person. God knows we already lost so many people close to us Dean, I don't want to lose her."

Dean seemed to sober up. Looking down he stated. "Exactly Sam, we don't want to lose anyone else, what do you think is going to happen when things start finding out we have a sister same. They're going to have a field day. They'll hunt her down to hurt us. It's best if we stay away."

"I think the opposite, we should take her with us. Make sure she's close. They will find out sooner or later, heck they might already know!"

Dean sighed in annoyance "Sam, we're trying to close the Gates of Hell here. We don't have time to teach her how to protect herself."

"I don't need help."

Swinging around both Dean and Sam noticed Hermione standing behind them.

"Hermione." Dean started before getting interupted.

"No Dean, I want to help you guys. Closing the Gates of Hell? Sounds interesting, and I can be a valuable assest to you guys. I don't need protection either. I can take care of myself."

Dean started once more to argue.

"No. I'm not taking any answers other than yes. So save yourself the trouble and just accept it." Pushing Sam to his sit, she sat down "Can I get another beer down here." She shouted to the bartender. Getting her beer she took a deep swig and said "So how do we close the Gates of Hell?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione tucked herself into the back seat of the impala, grabbing her father's journal she opened up to page she left off. Not really focusing on the words on the pages she glanced up out the window and watched as her brothers stocked up on road snack supplies.

Laughing at herself as she watched Dean grabbed everything that wasn't healthy. Fingering the pages of the journal she looked down and traced her fingers of the writing. This was her father's. It was in his handwriting. She never asked for stories about her father, not wanting to make things awkward between her and the two boys.

She was interupted from her train of thought by the boys entering the the impala. Dean handed her a bottle of water and a bag of chips. "Here you go Mione, something to hold you off at least until we get into the nearest town and get something to eat." She smiled at the nickname. She always chastied Ron for using it but found that she couldn't do the same to Dean.

"Thank you Dean."

As they pulled out of the gas station and back onto the road, Dean turned up the radio Metallica blaring through the speakers. Sam rolled down the window and was watching the scenerery pass by. She glanced back and forth between the two, she couldn't help herself. It had only been a short while that she met the two but she already loved them. Thinking back on how they explained how they were going to close the Gates of Hell, she shivered a little. It was like hunting for the horcruxes all over again. Another two people that were the most important too her was risking their lifes to take down a greater evil. Maybe it was the hero complex in her as well but she was too risking her life, again.

She saw a sign pass by informing her that they were about 98 miles closer to their destination. Bakersfield, California. They had been on the road all morning and she glad that they were inching closer. The impala was a very spacious car, but being tucked away in the back seat the whole trip was well, boring. She closed the journal that she still held in hands, knowing she wasn't going to read it. She would read it when there wasn't so much running through her head.

Before they left, Sam and Dean had sat her down and gave her a 411 on all the information that they felt she needed to know. Closing the Gates of Hell, what creatures they expected to run into. They then gave her their father's journal and instructed her to read it as quickly as she could. Being Hermione that was no hard task, except it was. She was interested in learning about everything and she knew it was beneficial but she just wanted to spend some time with her brothers for now. She would cram all the information in her brain when it was time.

She did manage to make it through a quarter of the Journal before she ran across the Witch Section. She manage to read all 10 pages in 6 minutes flat. Soaking up all the information she could. She was horrified at the end to learn what kind of Witches her brothers and dad were fighting against. They were almost like Death Eaters, consumed with getting power.

She now understood, she couldn't tell them. How could she convince them that she was different. That there was this whole other world of Witches and Wizards, but they weren't like the kind they encountered. So for now, she would get to know them and in return allow them to get to know her before she dare think of telling them her secret. She didn't survive the war just to be shot and killed by her two remaining family members.

Exhausted from the millions of thoughts racing through her mind, she stretched her legs out across the seat and allowed Metallica with Dean sinking backup to lull her to sleep.

* * *

Two hours later Hermione woke to Sam shaking her, "Hey Mia we're at the motel. You want us to get you a whole other room to yourself or are you fine with sharing? One of us can take the couch."

"Uh I'm fine with sharing, I'm use to sharing with two boys." she said without thinking.

Sam gave her a confused look but left to book the rooms. Looking around she noticed that Dean wasn't in the car, instead he was leaning against the trunk. Hermione opened the door and made her way over to stay with her big brother. Noticing her, he gave her a small smile.

"Finally awake huh? Good I was worried you wouldn't hear Sam over your snoring."

Hermione gave him a light punch on the shoulder. Dean rubbed at the spot she hit. He gave her a sad puppy look. "Ow Mione that actually kind of hurt" he said surprised.

She threw her head back and laughed, "Next time don't make fun of me"

Falling into silence once more she asked, "Hey Dean why do you and Sam have different nicknames for me? Sam calls me Mia and you call me Mione."

Still rubbing at his shoulder he looked onto the road that they were just on not a few minutes ago.

"I don't know, I guess its something that's just personal to both of us."

Both looked over their shoulder when they heard Sam walking towards them.

Sam held up the key "We're in room 207."

Pushing themselves off the trunk Dean, Hermione and Sam grabbed their luggage and they made their way to their room.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione tossed her bags down on the floor next to her bed. Sam offered to take the couch and as usual Dean got the bed closet to the door. Not wanting to start on the case they got just yet they opted out into going to get something to eat and maybe a few drinks. As the boys got ready she sat down on the little kitchen table and pulled up the file of the case on Sam's laptop.

This was her first hunt and she wanted to be as prepared for it as she could. She was use to dealing with ghost having them at school. But the ghost at Hogwarts were maliecious and out to kill. Hermione felt like she had to prove herself to her brothers, she saw the worried glances they would make at her, wondering if they made the right decision on telling her everything.

It annoyed her, but they didn't know that she was a survivor of war. A war that she was very much involved in. Her brain tried to reason with her, to tell them the truth. They had been honest with her, why couldn't she be honest to them? But that lingering fear in her made her froze eveytime she tried to tell them.

Just before she was finished reading the case, Dean walked out of the bathroom, freshly clothed and ready to go.

Looking over to him she asked "I don't mean to be a know it all." she paused smiling to herself, the irony. "But shouldn't we be starting on the trials. You know closing the Gates of Hell."

Dean stuffed his dirty clothes into his duffle, rubbing his still wet hair he answered his sister "We should, but if someone needs help. We help them."

Nodding, "What was the first trial anyways that this Kevin guy told you?"

"We have to kill a hellhound and bathe in his blood."

Hermione grimaced, "Sounds pleasent. I'm guessing killing a hellhound is no piece of pie?"

"It might be a piece of pie if we could see them."

"Ahh, okay."

Dean walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat across from her, not talking to one another they just sat there comfortable with each others company. Getting use to the silence between them it was suddenly interupted by Sam singing in the shower. They both made eye contact before laughing outloud.  
Sitting here with Dean and listening to Sam singing made her think of her two boys she left back at home.

Excusing herself she made her way outside. Glancing behind to make sure Dean didn't follow her she made her way to the back of the motel. Making sure there was no one around she pulled out her wand from inside her jacket pocket, summoning a patronus she smiled to herself seeing the familar shadow of her otter, "I have a message. To Harry and Ron, It's been a while I just wanted to fill you guys in. I'm okay so no need to send out the search party Im sure you guys are planning. I'm going to stay here in America for a while, no reason for why really just that I'm enojoying the vacation. I'll try to keep in touch more often. I miss you both. Don't reply quite yet, I'm heading out and I'll be around Muggles. Don't want to have to cast a memory charm on anyone" She watched as her otter gave her a nod and dissapeared.

Hermione sighed, she felt terrible keeping secrets from all four of her boys. But she was in too deep now. Taking a few minutes to herself she walked back to the motel room.

* * *

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for the short chapter and the long wait between this chapter and the last. I got more hours at the hospitol, the joys of being nurse :) anyways I'm going to try to update a whole lot sooner. Also I understand that this story is starting off a little slow and I keep leaving you with cliffhangers but i promise that it will pick up.**

**-Piper**


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione clutched the saw off in her hands. It was an unsual feeling, so many years of holding on to her wand was now replaced with the heaviness of the gun. She walked quickly and quietly down the corridor of the old abandoned mill. Her and her brothers split up, covering more ground. She didn't know what she should be looking for, she never hunted down a ghost before. Can't be too hard she though to herself.

Suddenly she heard a door creak open, she stopped dead in her tracks. Shaking slightly she was embarassed to say she was a little scared. Damn she wish she could whip out her wand, at least she knew how to use it. Whispering she asked "Sam? Dean?" Before she could even listen for a reply she was thrown off her feet and slammed onto the floor a few feet away she let out a yell before having the wind knocked out of her. She laid on the groud for a few minutes before propping herself up on her elbows, looking down the dark hallway she was could make an outline of a tall built man. Guess she found her ghost. She could hear Dean and Sam running towards yelling out her name.

"I'm here!" Hermione yelled. Sam was at her side in an instant.

"You okay Mia?" Looking over to make sure she didn't have any open wounds.

Wordlessly she pointed down the hallway. Looking up Sam stood up straight and pointed his own gun towards to figure "HEY!"

How quickly it appeared it dissapered just as fast. Dean helped her up, brushing off the dirt. "You never answered Sammy, you okay?" he asked in his gruff voice.

"Fine, it just caught me off guard. It's Rick Farnesi. The spirit, I recongnized him from the file, he was the man that was stabbed 32 times. He worked at this mill, he got into a fight with one of his co-workers and the worker pulled an knife on him. Dude had anger issues. Anyways I'm figuring that's why all these victims are dying from multiple stabbed wounds. Most of them were there when the fight happened. They didn't try to help him. He's getting his revenge."

"Makes sense, also explains why everyone is getting stabbed in the same exact spot. There's not even an inch off of each other." replied Sam. Grabbing onto his sister's waist, him and Dean guided her to the Impala.

Once she was safelty in the backseat she let out a slight grunt of pain. Her back was definately going to be bruised and the awful part is she couldn't even take a potion for it.

Both her brothers jumped into the front seat and quickly started the car and were high tailing out of the parking lot.

Dean hastily made his way back to the motel, he most likely broke every speed limit but he was concerned. Hermione was thrown, even though she said she was fine he wanted to make sure himself and look over her in the privacy of their room. It was strange, he was so against the thought of his father cheating on his mom and even though it still pissed him off to no end. He couldn't help but be a little bit glad, he was starting to think of Hermione of what she was, his baby sister. If he was going to have a baby sister at least he was grateful he had such a cool one. Most people would have run with their tales between their legs away from the two brothers after listening to their crackpot of a story. Thinking maybe the two boys were pyschos. But not Mione she believed them.

He parked the car in front of their room, he silently thanked Sam for getting a room on the bottom floor. Rushing out of the car he yanked the car door open and helped Hermione to her feet.

She let out a little laugh, "Dean, honestly I'm okay. I've had worse."  
Dean and Sam shared a confused look, what did she mean she had worse? Catching herself "You know, I broke my arm once when I was little, that hurt alot worse."

Sam looked unstatsifed with the answer but never the less nodded his head.

Hermione, still supported by her older brother made her way into the motel room. Dean gently sat her down on her bed. Gesturing towards her shirt, he motioned for her to lift it up so he could check her back. She let out a sigh but did as she was told and lifted up her shirt just enough so he could check her lower back. Dean hunched down and winced as he noticed the purple and blue bruises already forming. She was going to be in pain for the next couple of days. Pulling her shirt back down, he said "Go take a hot shower, let the water hit your back. It may hurt but when you get out it shouldn't ache as much."

Hermione stood up, she nodded her head at Dean and grabbed her duffle before shuffling towards the bathroom.

Dean waited till he heard the shower start before he turned around to face his younger brother. Sam was sitting down at the kitchenette table, his eyes focused on the bathroom door.

"Did you nearly get a heart attack when you heard her scream?" he asked Sam.

Sam took his eyes of the door,"Yeah, I did."

Dean rubbed his face, tired from the stress of the day. He sat down on the bed, "Man, she's only been with us like what a week? I already worry about her like I do with you. I didn't even want her around, but now.." He paused, looking up at his brother "I think I'm glad I have a little sister. She's kind of growing on me"

Sam gave Dean a little smile, "You're such a girl."

"Bitch." said Dean

"Jerk."

They both sat there in silence before they started laughing.

Quieting down Sam gave his brother a serious look, "She's growing on me too."

The brothers didn't know when or how it happened. But they both were getting use to the idea of having a sister. But they were worried, it was another person that they cared about which to them met another person dead.


	9. AN

A/N : Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the delay in between chapters. My dad just had surgery on April 4th and everything has been so hectic that I haven't had the time to write. Between work, visiting him and talking care of things at my parent's house I haven't even been able to think let alone write. But things are finally calming down so there should be upcoming chapters soon within the next few days. Once more, sooo sorry to keep you guys waiting

xoxox  
-Piper


End file.
